Gaby Ugarte
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (hermano) Xóchitl Ugarte (hermana) Eduardo Fonseca (tío) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino) Constanza García (sobrina) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |pais = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |primera_aparicion = Dra. Quinn: La mujer que cura |estado = Activa ocasionalmente }} Gabriela "Gaby" Ugarte (nacida el 22 de diciembre de 1984) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es hermana de los también actores de doblaje Víctor Ugarte y Xóchitl Ugarte. Es reconocida por ser la voz de Número 3 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Dawn en Pokémon, Tenten y Konohamaru en Naruto, Zatch Bell en el anime del mismo nombre, Saya Otonashi en Blood+, Gwen Tennyson en Ben 10, Quinn Pensky en Zoey 101, Vanessa Abrams en Chica Indiscreta y London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción. Biografía Inició desde niña en el doblaje en la empresa Procineas S.C.L. gracias a su tío el también actor Eduardo Fonseca y junto a sus hermanos mayores Víctor y Xóchitl. Su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje fue el de Brian Cooper de la serie Dra. Quinn: La mujer que cura. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Arte Dramático y Teatro. Su preparación educativa también incluye estudios en Publicidad. Actualmente reside en Francia y visita México ocasionalmente donde vuelve a hacer doblaje, antes de regresar al país galo. thumb|right|230px|Gaby y sus personajes. thumb|right|230px Número 3.jpg|Número 3 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Dawn_DP.png|Dawn en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. Himitsu_no_hanazono_07.jpg|Mary Lennox en El jardín secreto. Sayablood.jpg|Saya Otonashi en Blood+. Photo210.png|Franklin en la serie del mismo nombre. Character_large_332x363_quinn.jpg|Quinn Pensky en Zoey 101. ASW Anabel Greening.png|Anabel Greening en Un simple deseo. London_Tipton.jpg|London Tipton de Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Gemelos a bordo. 18300081Pnz.jpg|Madeline en la película del mismo nombre. Gwen_10.png|Gwen Tennyson en Ben 10. Gwen_Tennyson_-_ben-10-alien-force_photo.png|Gwen Tennyson adolescente en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena. 342px-327028.jpg|El mismo personaje en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Bra.png|Bura en Dragon Ball Z. Tenten.png|Tenten en Naruto. Konohamaru_Sarutobi.png|Konohamaru Sarutobi también en Naruto. Zatche_Bell.jpg|Zatch Bell en la serie del mismo nombre. Zeno_7_by_mbardead.jpg|Zeno Bell, hermano gemelo De Zatch Bell. Rei Ayanami.png|Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal). Brian-cooper.jpg|Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) en Dra. Quinn: La mujer que cura (Su debut formal en el doblaje). vanessa-abrams.jpg|Vanessa Abrams de Chica indiscreta. Carolinevampire.png|Caroline Forbes (1ª voz) en Diarios de vampiros. CM_JJ..jpg|Jennifer Jareau (1ª voz) en Mentes criminales. Daenerys.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen (1ª voz) en El juego de tronos. Carmen Cortez-Alexa Vega.jpg|Carmen Cortez en la franquicia de Mini Espías. GretchenMeanGirls.jpg|Gretchen Weiners en Chicas pesadas. Amanda.png|Amanda Thripp en Matilda. Brenda_pann.png|Brenda en Pepper Ann. Alice_kane_pann.png|Alice Kane también en Pepper Ann. FotoFlexer_Photo_LittleBear3.png|Gaby fue la voz de Osito en Mi Osito. Cera series.png|Cera en la franquicia de La tierra antes del tiempo. Tanya (3).png|Tanya Ratonowitz a partir de la tercera película de la franquicia de Un cuento americano. CubVitani2.png|Vitani (joven) en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. Bluelagoon1980emily.jpg|Emmeline Lestrange en La laguna azul (Redoblaje). Nebula_i2_zlchdsxxi.png|Nebula en Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI. Melody_pkmnlp2000-epdu.png|Melody en Pokémon 2000: El poder de uno. Vada sultenfuss_mpb.jpg|Vada Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso (Redoblaje). Emperatriz_niña_i2_lhsf.jpg|La Emperatriz Niña en la versión animada de La historia sin fin. Amanda_niña.png|Amanda Wiccan (niña) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. DeenaStewart.png|Deena Stewart en El séptimo cielo. Dennis2.jpg|Daniel Mitchell en Daniel el travieso 2. Sarah_ecpix.jpg|Sarah en El Cuervo (redoblaje). Evolet_dmadc.jpg|Evolet (niña y adulta) en 10 000 A.C.. 2007april.jpeg|Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Versión Videomax). ELCP_Lina_Mayfleet.png|Lina Mayfeet (Saoirse Ronan) en Ember: La ciudad perdida. Lani_rdlo.png|Lani en Reyes de las olas. Panda1.jpg|Panda (2ª voz) en Hamtaro. Onpu_Segawa.png|Nicole Segawa de Magical Doremi. Maude_luna_lbde.png|Maude Luna en La bruja desastrosa. Caillou2.png|Gaby fue la 1ª y 3ª voz de Caillou. Martha_May_Whovier_niña.png|Martha May Whoovier (niña) en El Grinch. Louis TKAI.png|Louis en El rey y yo. Daphne_Spankenheimer.png|Daphne Spankenheimer en La abuela fue arrollada por un reno. Niña india seci.jpg|Niña india en Spirit: el corcel indomable. Polly_Pie.jpg|Polly Pie en Rolie Polie Olie. Kiiko-shimazu-mai-mai-miracle-7.39.jpg|Kiiko Shimizu en El milagro de Mai Mai. Regan theresa macneil tese.png|Regan MacNeil en El exorcista (Versión extendida). Yokotgt.PNG|Yoko en Timothy va a la escuela. Lizziemcguire(25).png|Melina Bianco en Lizzie McGuire. Character-about-thumb-web-nina.jpg|Nina Martin (1ª voz) en El misterio de Anubis. Priscilla_Pig.jpg|Priscilla Pig en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad. Kappa_Mikey_by_KappaMikeyClub.jpg|Lily de Kappa Mikey. Amytbbt.png|La Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik) en La teoría del Big Bang. Rachel_Greene_ER.jpg|Rachel Greene en E.R. Sala de urgencias. Velma5a.jpg|Vilma Dinkley en las películas de Scooby-Doo (live-action). Emma_watson_sam.jpg|Sam (Emma Watson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible. Eloise.png|Eloise Riffler de Fútbol callejero. Jellyjamm2.png|Mina (1ª voz) de Jelly Jamm. Juliee.jpg|Julie de Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Scarlet Rosetti.png|Scarlet Rosetti de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. HP8HelenaRavenclaw.png|Helena Ravenclaw (La Dama Gris) (Kelly Macdonald) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2. Brutilda Torton.jpg|Brutilda Torton en la primera película de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Rei_TachibanaScc.png|Rei Tachibana en Sakura Card Captors. MLP-Scootaloo1.png|Scootaloo (1ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. AmyWong.png|Amy Wong (2ª voz) en Futurama (5ª-6ª temporada). Emma-stone.jpg|Voz recurrente de Emma Stone. Brenda-song.jpg|Voz recurrente de Brenda Song. Erin_Sanders_Long_Hairstyles_Long_Curls_xKHvdEK929l.jpg|Voz recurrente de Erin Sanders. Veruca Salt.png|Veruca Salt en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Neera-0.png|Neera en Planet 51. Filmografía Películas Ellen Page * Whip It (2009) - Bliss Cavendar * Una familia genial (2008) - Vanessa Wetherhold * Juno (2007) - Juno MacGuff (versión Quality) * El encierro (2007) - Sylvia Likens * Descargué a un fantasma (2004) - Stella Blackstone Alexa Vega * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2012) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías (2001) - Carmen Cortez Kristen Stewart * Los mensajeros (2007) - Jessica "Jess" Solomon (2ª versión) * Entre mujeres (2007) - Lucy Hardwicke * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Kristen Tilson * La habitación del pánico (2002) - Sarah Altman Jena Malone * Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Lydia Bennet * Historias fantásticas (2002) - Margie Flynn * Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Anna Harrison * Contacto (1997) - Ellie Arroway (niña) Mika Boorem * Carolina (2003) - Maine Mirabeu * Olas salvajes (2002) - Penny Chadwick * Nostalgia del pasado (2001) - Carol Gerber * El patriota (2000) - Margaret Martin Alexis Bledel * Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Ryden Malby * Amigas inseparables (2005) - Lena Kaligaris * Eterna juventud (2002) - Winifred Foster Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: La película (2011) - London Tipton * Un viaje de aquellos (2008) - Nancy * Wendy Wu: La Chica Kung-Fu (2006) - Wendy Wu Emma Stone * Historias cruzadas (2011) - Eugenia "Skeeter" Phelan * La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Natalie * Super cool (2007) - Jules Evan Rachel Wood * El rey de California (2007) - Miranda * Adorablemente enojada (2005) - Lavender Wolfmeyer * Cavando hasta China (1998) - Harriet Frankovitz Kelly Macdonald * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Helena Ravenclaw (La dama gris) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Peter Pan * Gosford Park (2001) - Mary Maceachran Mandy Moore * Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) - Sandy (ANDA/DVD Warner Bros.) * ¡Salvados! (2004) - Hilary Faye * Disfrutando mi libertad (2004) - Anna Foster Mary-Kate Olsen * Un instante en Nueva York (2004) - Roxy Ryan * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Futuro Ángel * Enredos de Cupido (1995) - Amanda Lemmon Ashley Olsen * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Futuro Ángel * Enredos de Cupido (1995) - Alyssa Callaway Brie Larson * Comando Especial (2012) - Molly * Vecinos al rescate (2006) - Beatrice Brittany Snow * Finding Amanda (2008) - Amanda * Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) - Donna Keppel Carly Schroeder * Presa del miedo (2007) - Jessica Newman * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Melina Bianco Jessica Alba * Awake (2007) - Samantha "Sam" Lockwood/Tunnel * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Ella misma Katie Volding * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) - Katie Caldwell * Niñera por accidente (1999) - Katie Caldwell Kimberley Nixon * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) - Lindsay * Diva adolescente (2008) - Kate Linda Cardellini * Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) - Vilma Dinkley * Scooby-Doo (2002) - Vilma Dinkley Lindsay Lohan * Casi embarazada (2009) - Thea Clayhill * Un viernes de locos (2003) - Anna Coleman (trailer) Mallory Margel * Culpable por asociación (2002) - Hannah (niña) * Superestrella (1999) - Mary Katherine Gallagher (niña) Mara Wilson * Un simple deseo (1997) - Anabel Greening * Matilda (1996) - Matilda Wormwood (versión cine) Maude Apatow * Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) - Mable * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Sadie Mena Suvari * Factory Girl (2006) - Richie Berlin (versión México D.F.) * Trauma (2004) - Charlotte Michelle Trachtenberg * Sueños sobre hielo (2005) - Casey Carlyle * La Navidad de Ricky Ricón (1998) - Gloria Natalie Portman * Una loca aventura medieval (2011) - Isabel * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) - Molly Mahoney Raven-Symoné * Zenon: Z3 - Nebula (2004) * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Nebula Rose McIver * Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007) - Valerie * El concurso del millón (2003) - Hannah Shefali Chowdhury * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Parvati Patil * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Parvati Patil Sprague Grayden * Actividad paranormal 3 (2011) - Kristi * Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Kristi Otros * Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Sam (Emma Watson) * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Alexa (Autumn Dial) * Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) - Raikes (Rihanna) * Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Glimmer (Leven Rambin) * Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Kailani (Vanessa Hudgens) (trailer) * El Chateau Meroux (2011) - Wendy (Marla Sokoloff) * Olas salvajes 2 (2011) - Sarah Baum * Desconocido (2011) - Comentarista (Annabelle Mandeng) * Noche de miedo (2011) - Bee (Grace Phipps) * Fin de curso (2011) - Voces adicionales * Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) - Quinn Shinn (Bethany Anne Lind) * Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) - Claire (Samantha Kendrick) * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Connie (Jenna L. Coleman) * Cadena de correos (2010) - Rachael Conners (Cherilyn Wilson) * Imparable (2010) - Nicole (Elizabeth Mathis) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Faith Chataway (Eleanor Gecks) * Locuras en el bosque (2010) - Amber (Skyler Samuels) * Una loca película de vampiros (2010) - Rebecca "Becca" Crane (Jenn Proske) * Nic y Tristan (2010) - Voces adicionales * La isla siniestra (2010) - Dolores Chanal (Michelle Williams) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) - Carrie McLaughlin (Tammin Sursok) * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Erika Cho (Sophie Wu) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Knives Chau (Ellen Wong) * ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) - Carly Davidson (Sarah Roemer) * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Clarissa (Amanda Michalka) * La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - Periodista (Iliana Lazarova) * Obsesión del pasado (2009) - Elizabeth Mitchum (Jessica Stroup) * El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) - Agnes (Juman Malouf) * Pedro, el pollo (2009) - Doris Ivey (Amy Farrington) * S. Darko (2009) - Corey (Briana Evigan) * 17 otra vez (2009) - Nicole (Josie Loren) (versión New Line) * Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante (2009) - Voces adicionales * Donde viven los monstruos (2009) - Claire (Pepita Emmerichs) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Belinda Cratchit (Molly C. Quinn) * Mi papá es mamá exploradora (2009) - Sam (Pyper de Marsh) * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Lily (Fan Bingbing) * Arrástrame al infierno (2009) - Christine Brown (Alison Lohman) * Miss Marzo (2009) - Brenda (Madison Riley) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Imogen (Louisa Lytton) * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) - Gwen Tennyson (Galadriel Stineman) * Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Niña que quiere el autógrafo de Hannah * High School Rock (2009) - Charlotte Barnes (Alyson Michalka) * La maldición de las hermanas (2009) - Anna Ivers (Emily Browning) * Max Payne (2008) - Mona Sax (Mila Kunis) (doblaje original) * Un desastre de película (2008) - Juney McGuff y Hannah Montana (Crista Flanagan) (doblaje original DVD y redoblaje TV) * Feliz y afortunada (2008) - Pauline "Poppy" Cross (Sally Hawkins) (2ª versión D.F.) * Ember: La ciudad perdida (2008) - Lina Mayfleet (Saoirse Ronan) * 10 000 A.C. (2008) - Evolet (Camilla Belle) / (Grayson Hunt Urwin) (niña) * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - "Sabrosa" (Katrina Bowden) * El huésped (2008) - Hyun-Seo Park (Ah-sung Ko) * La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Natalia (Nicole LaPlaca) * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) - Emma Wilder (Rhiannon Leigh Wryn) * Una Navidad con Daniel el travieso (2007) - Joey (Jake Beale) * Al fin es Navidad (2007) - Melanie "Mel" Whitfield (Lauren London) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Agnes niña (un loop) (doblaje mexicano) * Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Rose Cutler (Keke Palmer) (doblaje original) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Voces adicionales * Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) - Chelsea (Jennifer Tisdale) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Ciara Reilly (Nellie McKay) (1ª versión) * A través del universo (2007) - Emily (Amanda Cole) * Premoniciones (2007) - Megan Hanson (Shyann McClure) * Águila contra tiburón (2007) - Jenny (Chelsie Preston Crayford) * St Trinian's (2007) - Annabelle Fritton (Talulah Riley) * Letra y música (2007) - Cora Corman (Haley Bennett) * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Jane (Alison Luther) * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Penny Marko (Perla Haney-Jardine), Niña con cámara (Emma Raimi) * Puerto seguro (2007) - Philippa 'Pip' MacKenzie (Liana Liberato) * 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) - Gabita Dragut (Laura Vasiliu) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Janice Avery (Lauren Clinton) (redoblaje TV 2009) * Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) - Gwen Tennyson (Haley Ramm) * La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) - Abby Snow (Jordan Hinson) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Sierra (Jessie Fife) * Quinceañera (2006) - Magdalena (Emily Rios) * Pisando firme (2006) - Haley Graham (Missy Peregrym) * In 3 Tagen bist du tot (2006) - Hermana de Nina * Aceptados (2006) - Rory Thayer (Maria Thayer) * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Yvonne (Jessica Lucas) * Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Cate Lindsey (Shelby Fenner) * Chicas materiales (2006) - Tanzie Marchetta (Hilary Duff) * Salvando a la gansa de Navidad (2006) - Rudi Wasmeier (Markus Krojer) * Frágil (2005) - Helen Pérez (Elena Anaya) * Vuelo nocturno (2005) - Voz en aeropuerto * Muy parecido al amor (2005) - Emily Friehl (Amanda Peet) * Los osos de la mala suerte (2005) - Amanda Whurlitzer (Sammi Kane Kraft) * El juego del miedo II (2005/TV) - Laura Hunter (Beverley Mitchell) * Serenity (2005) - River (Summer Glau), (Hunter Ansley Wryn) (joven) * El tigre y la nieve (2005) - Emilia (Chiara Pirri) * Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Mojo (Tania Gunadi) * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Alma del Mar (Kate Mara) * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) - Priscilla (Molly Gottlieb) * Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) - Veruca Salt (Julia Winter) * Ella está encantada (2004) - Areida (Parminder Nagra) * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Voces adicionales * Si tuviera 30 (2004) - Lucy Wyman / Tom-Tom (joven) (Alexandra Kyle) * Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Voces adicionales * Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Voces adicionales * El amanecer de los muertos (2004) - Nicole (Lindy Booth) * Educando a Helen (2004) - Audrey Davis (Hayden Panettiere) * La terminal (2004) - Chica con maleta * Blade Trinity (2004) - Zoey (Natasha Lyonne) * Chicas pesadas (2004) - Gretchen Weiners (Lacey Chabert) * Querido Frankie (2004) - Catriona (Jayd Johnson) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Niño de color en cruce * Defendiendo a los niños: La historia de Julie Posey (2003) - Kristyn Posey (Ksenia Solo) * Milagro en la cancha (2003) - Julie (Cassie Steele) * La guardería de papá (2003) - Ben Hinton (Khamani Griffin) * Freddy contra Jason (2003) - Heather (Odessa Munroe) * Escuela de rock (2003) - Marta (Caitlin Hale) * Efecto vampiro (2003) - Gypsy (Gillian Chung) * El misterio de los excavadores (2003) - Warden (niña) (Haleigh Ann Trickett) * Beethoven 5 (2003) - Sarah Newton (Daveigh Chase) * Animatrix (2003) - Misha (Tara Strong) * Divinos secretos (2002) - Sidda Lee Walker (joven) (Allison Bertolino) * Beethoven 4 (2001) - Sara Newton (Michaela Gallo) * Ghost World (2001) - Enid (Thora Birch) * Un mes de domingos (2001) - Biddy McCabe (Corina Marie) * Un papá para Navidad (2001) - Taffy Letowski (Nina Gummich) * Como perros y gatos (2001) - Scott Brody (Alexander Pollock) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Allie Stone (Kristin Fairlie) * El sexto día (2000) - Muñeca viviente * El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Allison Rachel "Allie" Thompson (Hallee Hirsh) * El fantasma del megacinema (2000) - Abril Popko (Nicole Hardy) * Un día de nieve (2000) - Natalie "Nats" Brandston (Zena Grey) * El Grinch (2000) - Martha May Hoovier (niña) (Landry Allbright) * El pequeño vampiro (2000) - Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (Rollo Weeks) * Duelo de titanes (2000) - Nicky Boone (Krysten Leigh Jones) * Mary Cassatt: Una impresionista americana (1999) - Elsie Cassatt (Emma Taylor-Isherwood) * Lo que hizo Katy (1999) - Elsie Carr (Sophie Bennett) * American Pie (1999) - Vicky (Tara Reid) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Juana de Arco (joven) (Jane Valentine) * El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Sheyann Webb (Jurnee Smollett) * Los miserables (1998) - Cosette (niña) (Mimi Newman) * Hurricane Streets (1998) - Melina (Isidra Vega) * Daniel el travieso 2 (1998) - Daniel Mitchell (Justin Cooper) * Asteroide (1997) - Zoe Dodd (Stephanie Marie) * Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) - Corkie (Asleigh Sterling) * Titanic (1997) - Cora Cartmell (niña perdida) (Alexandre Owens) * Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - "Chicharín" Peegreen Clock (Tom Felton) * Un ratoncito duro de cazar (1997) - Betty McKringle (Danielle Shebby) * Un hada muy especial (1997) - Carrie (Kathryn Zaremba) * Matilda (1996) - Amanda Thripp (Jacqueline Steiger) * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Annie (Ashley Johnson) * Ricitos de oro (1995) - Goldi (Hanna Hall) * Billy Madison (1995) - Voces adicionales * El Cuervo (1994) - Sarah, Narración (Rochelle Davis) (redoblaje TV) * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Niña insultando (Katarzyna Smiechowicz) * Nuestra propia casa (1993) - Lynn Lacey (Clarissa Lassig) * Mi primer beso (1991) - Vada Margaret Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) (redoblaje DVD) * Laberinto (1986) - Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) (redoblaje DVD) * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Príncipe Tam (Ernie Reyes Jr.) * Santa Claus: La película (1985) - Cornelia (Carrie Kei Heim) (2ª versión) * La cama ardiente (1984) - Christy Hughes (Heather Rich) (6 años) / (Christa Denton) (12 años), Nicole Hughes (Elizabeth Lyn Fraser) * La laguna azul (1980) - Emmeline Lestrange (Brooke Shields) (redoblaje) * Un viernes alocado (1976) - Annabel Andrews (Jodie Foster) (redoblaje) * El exorcista (1973) - Regan MacNeil (Linda Blair) (versión extendida) Telefilms * Salvando a la gansa de Navidad (2006) - Rudi Wasmeier (Markus Krojer) Anime Chisa Yokoyama * Las muñecas del poder (1996, 1998) - Nami Takasu * Gulliver Boy (1995) - Misty * La leyenda de Ellcia (1992) - Nera Ikue Ōtani * Naruto (2002-2007) - Konohamaru Sarutobi * Zatch Bell (2003-2006) - Zatch Bell Megumi Hayashibara * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) (2003) - Rei Ayanami * Shaman King (2001-2002) - Anna Kyoyuyama (eps. 20-21) Yuri Amano * Burn Up Excess (1997-1998) - Nanvel Candlestick * Burn Up (1996) - Nanvel Candlestick Otros * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (2009-2011) - Jui (Mariko Munakata) (ep. 15) * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla (2006-2010) - Dawn (Megumi Toyoguchi) (10ª-11ª y 13ª temporada) * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z (2006-2007) - Justin (Reiko Kiuchi) (un ep.) * Candidato de la diosa (2006) - Philphleora Deed (Tomoe Hanba) * Blood+ (2005-2006) - Saya Otonashi (Eri Kitamura) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004-2005) - Mindy (Mariko Nagahama) (eps. 1-14) * Zatch Bell (2003-2006) - Zeno Bell (Urara Takano) * Naruto (2002-2007) - Tenten (Yukari Tamura) * Crónicas Pokémon (2002-2004) - Kate (Yūko Minaguchi) / Casey (Nina Kumagaya) (ep. 11) * Cyborg 009 (2001) - Alice (Natsuki Yamashita) (ep. 37) * Hamtaro (2000-2006) - Panda (Yūko Saitō) (2ª voz) * Pokémon (2000-2001) - Cherry (Mika Kanai) / Bucky (Houko Kuwashima) / Jasmine (Yumi Kakazu) * Inuyasha (2000-2004) - Nazuna (Fumiko Orikasa) (ep. 13) / Serina (Hiroko Taguchi) (ep. 59), Shunran (Yuki Masuda) (eps. 75-77) * Digimon Adventure 02 (2000-2001) - Sam (Kae Araki) / Catalina (Catherine) (Megumi Urawa) * Magical Doremi (1999-2000) (2000-2001) - Onpu "Nicole" Segawa (Rumi Shishido) * Sakura Card Captors (1998-2000) - Rei Tachibana (Yuka Imai) (ep. 30) * Dragon Ball GT (1996-1997) - Bruja del Infierno (ilusión) (ep. 43) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shin Seiki) (1995-1996) - Shinji Ikari (niño) (Megumi Ogata) * Soul Hunter (1999) - Príncipe Ying Hun (niño) (Machimi Toyoshima) / Kai (ep. 25) / voces adicionales * El jardín secreto (1991) - Mary Lennox (Miina Tominaga) (su debut en doblaje de dibujos animados en general) * Dragon Ball Z (1989-1996) - Niña en ciudad que destruye Vegeta (ep. 25) / Bura (niña) (Hiromi Tsuru) * Doraemon (1979-2005) - Voces adicionales Series animadas Lauren Tom * Futurama (2007-2013) - Amy Wong (Desde la 5ª hasta la 6ª Temporada) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2002-2008) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Alice Kane Ashley Johnson * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010-2012) - Gwen Tennyson (hasta el ep. 28 y ep. 30) * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008-2010) - Gwen Tennyson Lara Jill Miller * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2007) - Julie * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Juniper Lee Lisa Yamanaka * Timothy va a la escuela (2000-2001) - Yoko * La historia sin fin (1995-1996) - Emperatriz Niña Tara Strong * Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005-2006) - Dawn * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-2011) - Mujer invisible (2ª temporada) Otros * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2012) - Teresa Rivera (Katie Crown) (solo la 1ª temporada) * Jelly Jamm (2011-2012) - Mina (Isacha Mengíbar) (1ª voz) / Mini Mina (un ep.) * El increíble mundo de Gumball (2011) - Darwin (en el promocional de "Mes de la risa") * Ardilla Miedosa (2011-2013) - Sue (Julie Lemieux) (1ª-2ª temporada) * Monster High (2010-presente) - Howleen Wolf (America Young) (3ª temporada, eps. 70-87) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2010-presente) - Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters) (1ª temporada) * Generador Rex (2010-2013) - Claire Bowman (Danica McKellar) (ep. 30) * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (2010-2012) - Scarlet Rossetti (Alyssa Milano) (1ª temporada, ep. 18) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (2010-2012) - Barbarra "Bobbi" Morse / Pájaro Burlón (ambos Elizabeth Daily) * Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb (2010-2011) Taylor Swift (ep. 5) * Futbol animal (2010) - Roy (Cathy Weseluck) * Gormiti (2008-2009) - Gina * Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) - Lily (Annice Moriarty) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador (2006-2008) - Malina (Jessica Di Cicco) * Ben 10 (2005-2007) - Gwen Tennyson (Meagan Smith) * Fútbol Callejero (2005-presente) - Eloïse Riffler * Bratz (2005-2006) - Dana * Memin Pinguin (Telo-Cuento) (2005) - Memin Pinguin * Mi compañero de clase es un mono (2005-2008) - Kerry (Cree Summer) * La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) - Ling-Ling (Abbey McBride) (sólo diálogos al español-inglés) * Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2004-2006) - Tiffany Turlington (Amy Davidson) * El Circo de Jojo (2003-2007) - Croaky (Diana Peressini) * Code Lyoko (2003-2007) - Sissi Delmas (Carole Baillien) (1ª voz, 1ª-2ª temporada) * Escuela de espanto (2004) - Victoria Hoffman * Los Simpson - Martin Price, hijo (Russi Taylor) / Rafa Gorgory (un ep.) (Nancy Cartwright) / Voces adicionales (solo en la temporada 15) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) - Roggerlita (un ep.) * Las locuras de Andy (2001-2007) - Lori Mackney (Jaclyn Linetsky 2ª temp. y Eleanor Noble 3ª temp.) * La familia Proud (2001-2005) - Dijoney (Karen Malina White) * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan (2000-2005) - Voces adicionales (un ep.) * Generación O! (2000-2001) - Amiga de Molly O * El nuevo show del pájaro loco (1999-2002) - Jeany, la exploradora (un ep.) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2004) - Polly Pie (Rebecca Brenner) * Tres amigos y Jerry (1998-1999) - Linda * La bruja aburrida (1998) - Bruja Aburrida joven (un ep.) * Caillou (1998-2006) - Caillou (1ª voz (Bryn McAuley) y 3ª voz (Annie Bovaird)) (sólo hasta el 2012) * Franklin (1997-2006) - Franklin (1ª voz) (Noah Reid) * Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Brenda (Tara Strong) * Los 101 dálmatas: La serie (1997-1998) - Cadpig (voz base) (Kath Soucie) * Entre brujas y escobas (1997) - Zarina * Los Niños de Oz - Dot (2ª temporada) (Julianne Michelle) (1996-1997) * La pequeña Lulú (1995-1999) - Anita (Michael Caloz, Vanessa Lengies) (versión HBO) * Mi Osito (1995-1999) - Osito (Kristin Fairlie) * El autobús mágico (1994-1997) - Rita (Keesha Franklin) (Erica Luttrell) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (1959-1964) - Sherman (Walter Tetley) (Redoblaje) Personajes episódicos * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (2008-2013) ** Barriss Offee (Meredith Salenger) (2ª temporada, eps. 28-30) ** Cassie Cryar (Jaime King) (2ª temporada, ep. 33) ** Kalifa (Gwendoline Yeo) (3ª temporada, ep. 65) * Phineas y Ferb (2007-2015) ** Jenny Brown (Alyson Stoner) (1ª voz, ep. 3, 1ª temporada) ** Ginger Hirano (Tiffany Espensen) (ep. 17, 1ª temporada, 51, 2ª temporada) * Descontrol (2005-2006) ** Atala Escremento ** Juanito (2ª voz) ** Yuya ** Pedih Gonzalez * Los Simpson (1989-presente) ** Gina Vendetti (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (15ª temporada, ep. 329) ** Jenny (Anne Hathaway) (20ª temporada, ep. 437) ** Carla Bruni (Tress MacNeille) (21ª temporada, ep. 446) ** Niño de 5° Grado (Tress MacNeille) (22ª temporada, ep. 474) ** Nikki McKenna (Sarah Silverman) (24ª temporada, ep. 509) Películas animadas Lauren Tom * Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) - Amy Wong * Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) - Amy Wong * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Amy Wong * Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) - Amy Wong * Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2007) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2006) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) Anndi McAfee * La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo (2003) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano (2002) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada (2001) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio (1998) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa (1997) - Cera Kristen Wiig * Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna - Brutilda Torton (Ruffnutt Thorston) (2011) * La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos - Brutilda Torton (Ruffnutt Thorston) (2010) * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Brutilda Torton (2010) Lacey Chabert * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) - Tanya Ratonowitz * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) - Tanya Ratonowitz * El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) - Vitani (niña) Marÿke Hendrikse * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 (2012) - Hadley * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas (2010) - Hadley * Barbie: Moda mágica en París (2010) - Teresa America Young * Monster High: Amor monstruoso (2012) - Howleen Wolf * Monster High: Escape de playa calavera (2012) - Howleen Wolf Ashley Jensen * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura (2012) - Pirata de curvas sorprendentes * Operación regalo (2011) - Byrony Ryan O'Donohue *Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras (2003) - Randall *Recreo: Abajo los grandes (2003) - Randall Otros * Valiente (2012) - Princesa Mérida (Kelly Macdonald) (promocionales) * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) - Jillian (Jodi Benson) * Alpha y Omega (2010) - Voces adicionales * Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) - Azúcar (Kristen Schaal) * Lluvia de hamburguesas (2009) - Voces adicionales * Planet 51 (2009) - Neera (Jessica Biel) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Voces adicionales * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras (2009) - Aramina (Willow Johnson) * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas (2008) - Ricitos de Oro (Adrienne Carter) * La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel (2008) - Arista (Grey DeLisle) * Reyes de las olas (2007) - Lani Aliikai (Zooey Deschanel) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) - Abril O'Neil (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (Versión Videomax) * Bratz: Pura magia (2006) - Katia (Tara Strong) * La película de la familia Proud (2005) - Dijoney (Karen Malina White) * Movida bajo el mar - Cordelia (Evan Rachel Wood) (2006) * La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios (2004) - Lizzie (Cree Summer) * Magos y gigantes (2003) - Princesa Luna * Spirit: el corcel indomable (2002) - Niña india (Meredith Wells) * Mi niñera es un desastre (2001) - Charlotte (Kelly Marot) * La abuela fue arrollada por un reno (2000) - Daphne Spankenheimer * El rey y yo (1999) - Louis (Adam Wylie) * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja (1998) - Zoey (niña) (Vanessa Morley) * El príncipe de Egipto (1998) - Hermana menor de Séfora * Una ratoncita valiente (1982) - Teresa Brisby (Shannen Doherty) (Redoblaje 1997) * La Reina de la Nieve (1957) - Gerta (Yanina Zhejmo) Películas de anime Megumi Toyoguchi * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones (2010) - Dawn * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai (2007) - Dawn Otros * El milagro de Mai Mai (2009) - Kiiko Shimazu (Nako Mizusawa) * Pokémon, la película 2000: El poder de uno (1999) - Melody (Akiko Hiramatsu) * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística (1998) - Aralé Norimaki (Mami Koyama) * Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - Niña Pequeña (Machiko Toyoshima) * Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro Gohan y Trunks - Trunks (bebé) (Hiromi Tsuru) Series de televisión Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2008-2011) - London Tipton * Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - Ella misma, London Tipton * Pasa el plato (2007-2010) - Ella misma * ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton (2007-2009)- London Tipton * Disney Channel Games (2006-2008) - Ella misma * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción (2005-2008) - London Tipton (2ª-3ª temp.) Otros * Level Up (2012) - Ginger (Siobhan Williams) (1ª temp.) * Girls (2012) - Marnie Michaels (Allison Williams) (1ª temp.) * El juego de tronos (2010-2011) - Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) (1ª-2ª temp. eps. 1-19) * Homeland (2011) - Stacy Monroe (Melissa Benoist) * El misterio de Anubis (2011) - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) (1ª temp.) * Cuello blanco (2009-2014) ** Agente especial Natalie Morales (1ª temp.) ** Christie (Moran Atias) (ep. 33) * Diarios de vampiros (2009-2012) - Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola) (1ª-3ª temp. eps. 1-58) * Glee: buscando la fama (2009-2012) - Becky Jackson (Lauren Potter) (1ª-3ª temp. hasta ep. 60) * Invasión extraterrestre (2009-2011) - Lisa (Laura Vandervoort) * Qué loco, no? (2009) - Alana Johnston * 90210 (2008-2013) - Annie Wilson (Shenae Grimes) (1ª-4ª temp. eps. 1-84) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2011) - Arlene Fowler (Carrie Preston) (1ª-4ª temp. eps. 3-44) * El auto fantástico (2008-2009) - Zoe Chae (Smith Cho) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) - Vanessa Abrams (Jessica Szohr) * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) - Seguidora de Gigi #2 * Cory en la Casa Blanca (2007-2008) - Becky (Kate Micucci) * Hannah Montana (2006-2011) - Amber Addison (Shanica Knowles) * Héroes (2006-2010) ** Maya Herrera (Danía Ramírez) (Volumen 2-3) ** Gretchen Berg (Madeline Zima) (Volumen 5) * Shark (2006-2008) - Julie Stark (Danielle Panabaker) * Los ojos de Angela (2006) - Sondra (Anna Silk) (ep. 12) * Mentes criminales (2005-presente) - Jennifer Jareu (A.J. Cook) (1ª-7ª temp. hasta ep. 156) * Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2009) - Joy Farrah Darville (niña) (un ep.) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2005-2008) - Rebecca (Victoria Justice) (ep. 2) * Zoey 101 (2005-2008) - Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) * CSI: New York (2004-2012) - Voces adicionales * Lost (2004-2009) ** Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (Andrea Gabriel) (1ª temp. ep. 9) ** Starla (Marguerite Moreau) (2ª temp. ep. 29) ** Nikki Fernandez (Kiele Sanchez) (3ª temp. ep. 54) ** Achara (Ling Bai) (3ª temp. ep. 58) ** Elsa (Thekla Reuten) (4ª temp. ep. 75) ** Darlene (Dana Sorman) (5ª temp. ep. 88) ** Ellie Hawking (Alexandra Krosney) (5ª temp. ep. 89) * Stargate Atlantis (2004-2009) ** Armonía (Jodelle Ferland) (4ª temp. ep. 74) ** Kenny (Tyler McClendon) (5ª temp. ep 91) * Drake & Josh (2004-2007) ** Jackie (Robin Sydney) (2ª y 4ª temp.) ** Liza (AnnaSophia Robb) (2ª temp. ep 16) ** Lisa (Sofia Sokolov) (3ª temp. ep. 26) ** María (Josie Loren) (4ª temp. ep. 53) ** Voces adicionales * Summerland (2004-2005) - Nikki Westerly (Kay Panabaker) * La siguiente supermodelo americana (2003-2012) ** Shandi, (Yaya DaCosta) (ciclo 2) ** Nik (ciclo 5) ** A.J. (ciclo 7) ** Saleisha (ciclo 9) ** Lauren Brie (ciclo 11) ** Alexandria (ciclo 16) * O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) - Abril (Steffany Huckaby), Sadie Campbell (Nikki Reed) * Carnivàle (2003-2005) - Libby Dreifuss (Carla Gallo) * Tan muertos como yo (2003-2004) - Regina "Reggie" Lass (Britt McKillip) (Doblaje original mexicano) * Monk (2002-2009) - Sue Ellen (Jennifer Pisana) (ep. 4) * Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) - Parker MacKenzie (Chelsea J. Wilson) * Malcolm (2000-2006) ** Jessica (Hayden Panettiere) (temps. 4-7, 4 eps.) (alternando episodios con Elsa Covián) ** Chica en limusina * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (1999-presente) ** Jodie Tomlinson (Robin Paul) (2ª temp. ep. 32) ** Ashley Austin Black (Hayden Panettiere) (2ª temp. ep. 33) ** Corrine Wilson (Brianna Steinhilber) (2ª temp. ep. 35) ** Sophie Douglas (Andrea Bowen) (2ª temp. ep. 37) ** Mara Jansen (Audrey Twitchell) (3ª temp. ep. 50) ** Brittany O'Malley (Kelli Garner) (5ª temp. ep. 108) ** Holly Purcell (Jennette McCurdy) (6ª temp. ep. 127) ** Lindsay Stanton/Lucas Stanton (Reiley McClendon) (6ª temp. ep. 128) ** Becca Rice (Sarah Drew) (8ª temp. ep. 179) ** Jasmine (Amanda Lisa Wong) (12ª temp. ep. 252) ** Jenna Fox (Hayley McFarland) (13ª temp. ep. 272) ** Ella Mendez (Piper Curda) (13ª temp. ep. 275) * Angel (1999-2004) - Fred (2ª, 3ª y 5ª temp.) * Microsoap (1998-2001) - Felicity Smart (Lucy Evans) * La bruja desastrosa (1998-2001) - Maud Luna (Emma Brown) * Emily de Luna Nueva (1998-2000) - Ilse Burnley (Jessica Pellerin) * Tal para cual (1998-1999) - Mary-Kate Burke (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Elliot, el alce (1998) - Socks (Alisa Walton) (live-action) / (Lizzy Hanna) (animado) * Bernardo y su reloj (1997-2001) - Lucy Rowham (Elizabeth Mellor) * El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) - Deena Stewart (Nicole Cherié Saletta) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1996-2003) - Amanda Wiccan (Emily Hart) (1ª-4ª temp.) * El centinela (1996-1999) - Voces adicionales (un ep.) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1993-2000) ** Joe (Jay Baruchel) ("La Historia de la Piscina Mortal") (5ª temp. ep. 53) ** Bobby (Tommy Mezey) ("La Historia de la Visita Inesperada") (5ª temp. ep. 61) ** Michael (Anthony E. Bedard) ("La Historia de la Puerta sin Llave") (5ª temp. ep. 64) ** Bud (Richard Azimov) ("La Historia del Turno Nocturno") (5ª temp. ep. 65) ** Monica (Sarah Gadon) ("La Historia del Juego de la Eternidad") (6ª temp. ep. 66) * Aprendiendo a vivir (1993-2000) - Morgan Matthews (Lindsay Ridgeway) (1ª-2ª temp. eps. 1-23) * La niñera (1993-1999) - Fran Fine (niña) (Jamie Renée Smith) * Dra. Quinn: la mujer que cura (1993-1998) - Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) * Clarissa lo explica todo (1991-1994) - Missy (Shannon Woodward) (ep. 57) Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001-2002) - Yonie (Sally Taylor-Isherwood) Especiales de televisión * La Navidad de Michael Bublé (2011) - Thalía Telenovelas brasileñas Cecília Dassi * Vivir la vida (2009-2010) - Clarisse * Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Estela * Alma gemela (2005-2006) - Mirella Raquel Villar * Río del destino (2010-2011) - Esmeralda * Cuna de Gato (2009) - Gloria Ludmila Dayer * Señora del destino (2004-2005) - Danielle * Corazones Rebeldes (2000-2001) - Joana Otros * CuChiCheos (2010) - Marcela (Ísis Valverde) * Cinquentona (2009) - Vanessa (Tatyane Goulart) * Ciudad Paraíso (2009) - Tonha (Manuela do Monte) * India, una historia de amor (2009) - Julia Cadore (Vitoria Frate) * La favorita (2008-2009) - Tina (Graciela Schmitdt) * Belleza pura (2008) - Luiza (Bianca Comparato) * Paraíso tropical (2007) - Camila (Patricia Werneck) * Cobras y lagartos (2006) - Sandra (2ª voz) (María Maya) * Bellísima (2005-2006) - Soraya Guney (Enrica Duncan) * Isaura, la esclava (2004) - Isaura (niña) (Rayana Vidal) * Lazos de familia (2000-2001) - Ciza (Julia Feldens) Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites (2011) - Go Hye Mi (Suzy) * Los chicos son mejores que las flores (2009) - Oh Min Ji, Jang Yoo Mi, voces adicionales * Mi adorable Sam Soon (2005) - Lee In Hye * Escalera al cielo (2003.2004) - Han Jung-suh (niña) (Park Shin Hye) * Sonata de invierno (2002) - Jin-Suk Locución comercial * Saba Buenas Noches (2012) * Banco HSBC (2012) * Boomerang (2010-2012) * Lomecán (2011) * Juguetes Fotorama (2011) * Axe Instinct "El poder del cuero" (publicidad para radio) (2009) * Kleen Bebé (2000) Intérprete Anime * El jardín secreto (1991) - Mary Lennox (tres canciones incluyendo una acompañada de Christine Byrd) Series animadas * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio (2001-2008) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) (cuatro canciones en obra escolar) * Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Brenda (una canción a modo de ronda y a capella) * Los 101 dálmatas: La serie (1997-1998) - Cadpig (una canción corta) * Entre brujas y escobas (1997) - Zarina (una estrofa de canción navideña) Dirección de doblaje * House of Cards (2012) (eps. 1-2) * Game of Your Life (2011) * Puños de honra (2009) (1ª versión, D.F.) Trivia *En ocasiones ella y su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte comparten diversos roles o participan juntas en varios trabajos: **En la serie de anime Blood+, Gaby se encargó de doblar al personaje de Saya, mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Diva. Y coincidencialmente, ambos personajes son hermanas al igual que las actrices. **En Pokémon: Diamante y Perla, Gaby dobló a Dawn mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Kenny durante la 11ª temporada. **En Pokémon, la Película 2000: El Poder de Uno, Gaby dobló a Melody mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Misty, personaje al que presta su voz en el anime. **En Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gaby interpretó a Shinji en sus recuerdos de niño en la versión Shin Seiki y Xóchitl interpretó esos recuerdos en el Renewal. También en el Renewal Gaby interpreta a Rei Ayanami. Además, Víctor el hermano de ambas interpretó a Shinji crecido en las dos versiones. **En Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción, Xóchitl era la voz de London durante la 1ª temporada, pero como en ese tiempo estaba embarazada le cedió el papel a Gaby. **Gaby era la voz oficial del canal Boomerang, pero como viajó a Francia fue reemplazada por Xóchitl en ese rol. **En la serie Glee, Gaby era la voz de Becky pero también fue reemplazada por su hermana. Además trabajaron juntas doblando Xóchitl a Terri del Monico y Gaby a Becky. **En Jelly Jamm, Gaby era la voz de Mina y Xóchitl también vino en su relevo en el resto de la 2ª temporada. **En la serie de Disney Channel Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes, Brandy era doblada por Xóchitl, mientras que Tiffany era doblada por Gaby. **En la película Sueños sobre hielo, Gaby era la voz de Casey mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Jennifer. *Debido a conflictos con la empresa Sensaciones Sónicas, Gaby no pudo terminar de doblar a Gwen Tennyson en la serie Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, por lo que fue sustituida por Claudia Urbán. Después, en la serie Ben 10: Omniverse, luego de resolver su conflicto con la empresa Sensaciones Sónicas, en un principio Gaby iba a doblar a Gwen, pero como estaba en Francia ya no pudo doblarla. Además por decisión de Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, Claudia Urbán no retomó al personaje, sino que terminó siendo doblada por Elsa Covián y posteriormente por Lupita Leal. *A pesar de que se encontraba inactiva en la época de 2012 a 2013 debido a su estadía en Francia, Gaby dobló a su personaje Vanessa Abrams en Chica indiscreta en el episodio final, el cual se dobló el día 14 de febrero de 2013. Aún se desconoce cómo fue el proceso de grabación. *Gaby comparte cinco personajes con Leyla Rangel: **Gaby fue la primera voz de Dawn en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla y Leyla la reemplazó por 2 temporadas. Cuando el doblaje de la serie pasó a ser dirigido por Eduardo Garza, Gaby retomó su papel hasta que tuvo que viajar a Europa y entonces Leyla volvió a doblar a Dawn. **Leyla dobló a Emma Watson en las últimas 5 películas de la saga de la saga de Harry Potter y Gaby la dobló en la película Las ventajas de ser invisible. **Ambas doblaron a Vilma Dinkley en películas de Scooby-Doo de acción real, Gaby la dobló para las 2 películas que salieron en cine en las que Linda Cardellini encarnó al personaje y Leyla la dobló en las películas para televisión en las que Hayley Kiyoko encarnó al personaje. **Gaby fue la voz de Tenten en Naruto, pero debido a su viaje a Europa Leyla la sustituyó en Naruto Shippūden. **Gaby fue la voz de Kristi Rey en Actividad paranormal 2 y Actividad paranormal 3 y Leyla la dobló en Actividad paranormal 4. *Gaby comparte dos roles con Circe Luna: **Ambas interpretaron a Caillou en la serie del mismo nombre. Gaby fue la primera y tercera voz, mientras que Circe fue la segunda y cuarta voz del personaje. **Circe interpretó a Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion en la versión Shin Seiki, mientras que Gaby la interpretó en la versión Renewal. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010